souleaterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Death the Kid
Death the Kid (デス・ザ・キッド, Desu za Kiddo) ,auch “Kid Kun“ oder einfach nur "Kid" genannt, ist einer der Hauptprotagonisten von Soul Eater und seine Waffen sind die Pistolen Elizabeth und Patricia Thompson. Er ist der Sohn von Death und damit ein Shinigami. Er leidet an einer Zwangsstörung, in seinem Fall einem Drang zur Symmetrie. Aussehen Death the Kids einzigartiges Merkmal sind wohl seine schwarzen Haare mit den Sanzu Streifen auf der linken Seite. Die Streifen agieren als Unterdrücker seiner starken Kräfte und wenn sich einer der Streifen verbindet, steigt Kids Kampfkraft stark an. Kid selbst hasst die Streifen da sie ihn asymmetrisch machen und bei der Erwähnung seiner Asymmetrie fällt Kid in Depressionen. Seine Haare trägt er als Pony. Kid ist sehr formell gekleidet, wegen seines Status als Shinigami. Seine Alltagskleidung ist ein schwarzer Smoking mit weißen Rechtecken geschmückt. Die Rechtecken sind so platziert, dass sie den Anzug komplett symmetrisch machen. Es befinden sich mindestens sechs kleine Rechtecken vor den Ärmeln seines Anzuges und vier auf der Vorderseite und der Mitte seines Anzugs. Die Rechtecken könnten in diesem Fall als die Knöpfe seines Anzuges angieren. Sein Unterhemd ist ebenfalls sehr formell und komplett weiß, am Kragen des Unterhemds befindet sich eine metallene Maske von Death. Seine Farben entsprechen denen seines Vaters, nur seine zweifarbigen Augen weichen davon ab. Wenn Kid auf Missionen geht, verdeckt Kid sich mit einem Mantel und einer Maske wie der seines Vaters. Nach seiner Befreiung aus Eibons Buch wechselte auch Kid seine eigene Kleidung. Er trägt nun eine weiße Jacke, unter dieser Jacke eine weiße Sportsjacke und unter dieser noch ein weißes Shirt. Auf der linken Seite der Jacke ist das Zeichen der Spartoi abgebildet. Er trägt dazu noch blaue Hosen und passend zu seiner Jacke weiße Schuhe. Wenn Kid unter dem Einfluss des Wahnsinns steht, erscheinen einige schwarze Linien auf seinem Mund. Sein Mund sieht dadurch zugenäht und sein Gesicht wie ein Totenkopf aus. Kids Kleidung verändert sich ebenfalls, er trägt nun ein schwarzes Hemd welches sich vom Original unterscheidet und trägt dazu noch eine zersauste Krawatte. Als Kind trug er haargenau die selbe Kleigung wie immer, nur eben in einer kleineren Version. Galerie Kid als Kind.png|Kid als Kind. Kid Lost Island.png|Kid aus Lost Island Kid Shinigami.png|Kid mit seinem Shinigami-Mantel. Kid Wahnsinn.png|Kid unter dem Einfluss des Wahnsinn. Kid Spartoi.png|Kids Spartoiuniform Kid_als_vollwertiger_Shinigami.png|Kid als vollwertiger Shinigami. Kids Seele.png|Kids Seele Persönlichkeit thumb|left|Kids entsetzen nachdem Black Star die Symmetrie der Shibusen zerstört. Kid leidet an einer Zwangsstörung, einer Besessenheit zur Symmetrie, in seinem Fall auch Antisymmetriephobia genannt. Objekte und Leute müssen komplett symmetrisch sein, oder Kid fällt in Depressionen. Wenn auch nur die kleinste Abweichung wie einen Millimeter zur anderen Seite von etwas besteht, muss Kid es sofort korrigieren und dies tut er sogar während Missionen. Seine Lieblingszahl ist die 8, wegen ihrer beidseitigen Symmetrie. Kid ist so besessen von der Symmetrie, dass er sich weigert zu kämpfen wenn nur Eine von seinen Zwei Pistolen anwesend ist. Seine eigene Asymmetrie wegen seinen Haaren verursacht bei ihm viel Stress und versuchte seine Sanzu Streifen schon zu färben, wegen seiner Abstammung, als Shinigami, wurde die Farbe jedoch abgestoßen. Der Index bezeichnete seine Besessenheit zur Symmetrie als der 'Wahnsinn der Ordnung'. Kid ist sehr erwachsen und präzise auf seine Art und Weise. Kid kann es ertragen, wenn andere ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, auch wenn er gegen ihre Entscheidung ist. Seine Besessenheit oder ein Fehler kann Kid aus der Ruhe bringen und wird dann auch kindisch. Kid ist aber kein Perversling, wegen seiner reifen Art, im Gegensatz zu anderen Männern in Soul Eater. Kid hat kein Problem damit Freunde zu haben und pflegt mit all seinen Freunden eine gute Beziehung. Er sorgte sich um Souls Narbe und drohte Gopher, ihm niemals zu vergeben wenn er Maka etwas antut. Er schmiss auch Liz und Patti aus seiner Reichweite und ließ Noah ihn entführen, damit sie nicht ins Buch gesogen werden. Maka erwähnte, dass es schwer ist seine Seelenwellen mit mehr als einer Waffe zu verbinden. Da Kid aber ein sehr talentierter Meister ist und seine Waffen eine starke Verbindung zu ihm haben und ihm wegen des nun besseren Lebens bewundern. Sein Vater meinte zu ihm, er braucht wegen seiner Abstammung keine Seelen zu sammeln, Kid wollte aber seine eigenen Waffen erschaffen. Sein Vater sagte auch, dass er mit zwei Waffen auch doppelt so viele Seelen sammeln muss, Kid störte dies jedoch nicht. Kid und Black Star sind Rivalen und Kid scheint stärker zu sein, jedoch ist er auch anfälliger zum Wahnsinn als Maka und Black Star. Die Beiden konnten sich im Gegensatz zu Kid schnell vom Wahnsinn befreien, während er vom Wahnsinn der Ordnung besessen wurde, wegen seinem Drang zur perfekten Welt. Handlung Prolog: Death the Kid thumb|Der verpatzte Auftritt Kid sollte den Dieb Lupin schnappen, jedoch schaffte er dies nicht, da bei seinem Auftritt mit seinem Pistolenpaar die jüngere der beiden Schwestern nicht symmetrisch zu ihm und ihrer älteren Schwester stand. Da Kid damit beschäftigt war einen Vortrag über die Symmetrie zu halten, konnte Lupin, durch einen Gullideckel, fliehen und entkommen. Nachdem Kid dies bemerkt und einem Symmetrie bedingtem Depressionsanfall überwunden- hatte, kontaktierte er, mittels einer speziellen Technik, welche nur er beherrscht, seinen Vater und erstattete ihm Bericht. thumb|left|Kid ruft Shinigami. Shinigamis Begrüßung bestand aus einem 'Hallooo!' und einer Anmerkung wie hübsch sein Sohn mit den 3 Streifen im Haar sei, woraufhin Kid seinem Vater den Hass zu den Streifen in seinem Haar ins Gedächtnis rief. Nachdem der junge Shinigami seinem Vater Bericht erstattet hatte, bat er um einen Auftrag, bei dem man mehrere Seelen sammeln konnte und Shinigami erzählte seinem Sohn von einem Auftrag in Hegypten, da sich in der Anubispyramide eine Nekromanten-Hexe namens Samantha versteckt halten soll und ziellose verirrte Seelen benutzen soll, um Mumien zu erschaffen. Als Kid bei seinem Auftrag in Hegypten war ging er während des Auftrages zurück in die Galgenvilla, da er sich nicht sicher war ob das Bild in der Eingangshalle symmetrisch hing, und ließ seine Waffen alleine zurück. Als er zurück kam, waren die Mädchen gefangen worden und auf perverseste Art und Weise 'aufgehängt' worden, wobei sie durch Bandagen, welche aus einem Pharaonensarg kamen ,bewegungsunfähig in der Luft hangen. Als Kid seine Waffen befreit hatte und zum Kampf bereit machte, konnte er nicht kämpfen da er sah, dass der Sarg des Pharao vollkommen symmetrisch war. Als der Pharao jedoch aus dem Sarg kam konnte Kid wieder kämpfen, weil der Pharaon nicht symmetrisch war und seine Asymmetrie Kid auf die Palme brachte. Als Kid, Liz und Patty sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten, stürzte die Pyramide ein. Dies stürzte Kid in eine weitere kurze Depression. Als die 3 wieder in Death City waren, zog Shinigami ihnen alle gesammelten Seelen ab und sagte es sei die Strafe für die "kaputte Pyramide" und Kid fiel in eine weitere Depression. Nachhilfeunterricht Der Neue und die Seelenforschung Beziehungen Partner Liz: Sie ist die ältere Schwester von Patty und eine von Kids Waffen. Er nahm sie nicht nur aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten als Waffe, sondern auch, da sie genau symmetrisch zu der Waffenform ihrer Schwester passt. Kids größtes Problem ist es, wenn Liz und ihre Schwester in ihrer menschlichen Form sind, da sie sich nicht mehr ähnlich sind. Obwohl sie sich manchmal über Kids Empfindlichkeit bei Symmetrie ärgert, teilt sie jedoch eine starke Bindung zu ihrem Meister. Als Kid von Eibon (der sich als Noah rausstellt) gefasst wird, "wirft" er Liz und Patty weg, damit sie nicht geschädigt werden. Liz will, dass Noah Kid wieder gibt, doch der Versuch geht schief und sie befindet sich in einem Zwiespalt, da sie Noah nicht verfolgen will, da sie Angst hat Patty könnte sterben, aber sie will es jedoch, um Kid zu retten. Sie realisiert, dass sie ihrem Meister viel zu verdanken hat, da er sie einst von der Straße geholt hat. Patti: Sie ist die jüngere Schwester von Liz und eine von Kids Waffen. Kid nahm sie aus den gleichen Gründen als Partnerin, wie Liz, da sie zusammen zwei identische Pistolen bilden. Patty ist die Unbekümmerte und scheint ebenfalls eine enge Bindung zu Kid zu haben. Sie ist die, die, wenn Kid einen Anfall bekommt, lacht oder ihn beschimpft, damit er wieder auf die Beine kommt. Sie ist meist die, die Kid tröstet. Familie Shinigami: Da Shinigami sein Vater ist, hat Kid bereits alle Befugnisse und braucht eigentlich keine Waffen zu trainieren, doch er tut es trotzdem, um die perfekte Death Scythe zu erschaffen. Wo Kid in der Regel ernst und zurückhaltend ist, ist es sein Vater nicht, wenn es die Situation fordert. Der Shinigami kümmert sich um Kid und findet seine weißen Streifen süß, doch ist er auch vor seinem Sohn geheimnisvoll und verheimlicht ihm etwas, doch alles nur zu seinem Schutz. Er drückt oft seinen Stolz in den letzten Kapiteln aus und bezeichnet ihn als einen sehr guten Shinigami. Shibusen Maka: Sie ist, wie Kid, eine ruhige Kämpferin und sehr strategisch, weshalb die Beiden auch gut miteinander auskommen und ihre Seelenwellen verbinden können. Ihr Seelenspürsinn ist auch ähnlich. Als Gopher versucht Maka zu ermorden, ist er von ihm angewidert und zeigt seine starke Freundschaft zu Maka. Black Star: Genau wie die anderen findet Kid, dass Black Star sehr laut und lästig sein kann. Da Kid der Sohn des Shinigamis ist, strebt Black Star danach ihn zu besiegen, damit er die Götter übertreffen kann, was meist zu Konflikten zwischen den Beiden führt. Trotzdem zeigt Kid gegenüber dem Attantäter Respekt und sie pflegen eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander, welches deutlich wird, als sie gemeinsam gegen Noah kämpfen, nachdem Kid aus dem Buch Eibon geborgen wurde. Soul: Kid hat noch keine offensichtliche Meinung zu Soul gezeigt, aber sie sind Freunde, da sich Kid sorgen um Souls Wunden macht. Im späteren Kapitel sagt Soul zu Kid, dass er aufpassen sollte auf der Mission nicht zu sterben. Tsubaki: Kid hält Tsubaki für die richtige Partnerin für Black Star, da sie talentiert ist und ihren Partner, auch mit seiner schweren Art, toleriert. Er interagiert jedoch nicht oft mit ihr. Andere Excalibur: Kid ging zusammen mit Black Star auf die Suche nach Excalibur. Er hatte die Informationen aus einem Buch. Als sie das magische Schwert fanden ließen sie es jedoch zurück, weil sein Humor viel zu bizarr war, aber auch deshalb, da Excalibur zu lästig und egozentrisch ist. Obwohl dies so ist, was Kid sehr überrascht von der perfekten Symmetrie des Schwertes. Chrona: Es gibt wenig Interaktionen zwischen den Beiden, nachdem Chrona in die Shibusen kam. Einmal erwähnt Kid, dass Crona ruhig alles langsam angehen lassen kann, da alle auf Chronas Seite wären und da sind, falls etwas passieren sollte. Trivia *Im Manga steht, dass Kid, nachdem Soul seinen Pony ,,gestutzt" hat, eine Woche lang im Koma lag und erst einen Monat später wieder zur Schule konnte. Er begann dazu noch eine Psychotherapie, wie es ebenfalls erwähnt wird. *Kid scheint Rechtshänder zu sein und bevorzugt trotz seiner Störung noch seine rechte Hand. *Trotz seiner Symmetrie ist Kid sehr angewidert von Excalibur. *Kid wurde in beiden Popularität Votums als Erster gewählt. *Seine Waffen müssen immer eine gleiche Anzahl an Seelen sammeln. *Mosquito erwähnt, dass Kid die Blutgruppe D (Death) besitzt. *Kids Kampfstile haben immer eine asymmetrische Pose. *Sein Namen stammt vom Pistolenkämpfer "Billy the Kid", aus dem wilden Westen ab. *Kids Theme im Anime ist So crazy ''und ''Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Have a Nice Dream. ''Sein Theme zusammen mit Liz und Patty heißt ''Sore ga Bokura no Michishirube. Navigation Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Shibusen Kategorie:Spartoi Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Eibons Buch